The Council
by Samantha-kun
Summary: After the accident Adriana gains the power to tavel to the land of Star Wars in her sleep. Will she be able to help Obi Wan control his padwan and stop the fall of the Jedi, or will her therapy in our world stop her helping the Jedi? R&R [NO MARY SUE]


Username: MHyde

Password: ----

ACSESS GRANTED

Patient: Adriana Jelith

Status: The patient is mentally unstable.

Conditions: Claims to be able to travel to George Lucas's Star Wars in her dreams. Treatment has not worked thus far.

---x---

Adriana woke drenched in cold sweat.

"Anything wrong dear?" asked the woman across the room.

Adriana shook her head and sat up straighter against her bedpost. With a sigh she wiped her face on her sheets.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked the woman in the bed across from her.

"No," she replied, "And because you're in the psychiatric ward I doubt there's much you can do for me."

One of the nurses walked into the room carrying a clipboard. "Miss Adriana," she said with a simpering smile, "It's time for your therapy."

Adriana tossed off her covers and followed the nurse out of her room. The nurse lead her down the hallway and towards the room where she knew her psychologist was waiting.

"Hello Miss Adriana," said Doctor Hyde, motioning for her to sit down next to him, "How are we feeling today?"

Adriana sat down and brushed her long brown hair out of her face. "_I _am feeling fine. But I fail to see why I have to stay here!"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You are mentally unstable. We need to keep you here for observation."

"I'm not unstable," she said angrily, "My mom is scared of what I can do!"

"You cannot do anything," said the doctor with the air of explaining one plus one equals two, "You are mentally unstable."

"I'm fine!" yelled Adriana, jumping to her feet.

The doctor sighed, "I think we'll leave our session here today. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

Adriana stood up and began walking back to her room, escorted as always by a nurse. With a sigh she lay down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her face.

"I'll come by tonight with your meal," said the nurse, "Now I'll need to give you an IV drip."

Adriana grimaced and held out her arm as the nurse stuck it with a needle. With a sigh she shut her eyes and let sleep carry her away.

---x---

She awoke in her room near the Jedi Temple, the light playing in through the window. With a sigh she stood up and walked over to the mirror on the back of her door. She looked into it with a sigh. She was wearing her Jedi robes and her green lightsaber was strapped to her leg.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. "Come in," she said, moving over to the window and looking out.

The door opened and she sensed the presence of her friend Obi Wan.

"Nice to see you Adriana," he said, joining her at the window, "Where have you been?"

"Neither here nor there," she said softly.

"I see," he said, turning to face her.

"How's your padwan?" she asked, turning to look her friend in the eyes.

He shrugged his eyes full of sadness, "He's very headstrong, and his skill as a Jedi is giving him an inflated head."

"Young ones do tend to be very headstrong. They also think that they know everything."

Obi Wan smiled, "You read my mind."

"Did I?" she said with a slight smile, "I don't think your mind is something I want to read."

"Are you accusing me of something?" he said with a slight smirk.

Adriana laughed and led him out of the room and down the hallway, "So had the council meeting started yet?"

Obi Wan shook his head as they walked up the spiral staircase, "The council sent me to find you. Master Yoda didn't want to start without you."

Adriana smiled as they entered the circular room at the top of the tower. "Pardon my tardiness masters," she said with a bow.

"Forgiven you are," said Yoda with a smile, "How fare you?"

"Much better master," she said, sitting down next to Obi Wan.

"Now that we're all here," said Windu, "We can discuss the current problem facing us."

Silence met his words.

"I am referring to the Senate," he said with a grimace, "Democracy is unable to keep control of the outer planets, and even here we are losing star systems. They are all turning to the Separatists for support."

Obi Wan sighed, "We can't control the Senate, but we can attempt to silence the Separatists."

"We're keepers of the peace, not assassins," said a Jedi in the corner of the room.

"I agree," said Adriana, "The Republic would fall apart if we killed the Separatist leaders."

"I didn't mean kill them," said Obi Wan, "I simply meant discredit them so other systems wouldn't trust them."

"A good idea Master Obi Wan's is," said Yoda, standing up, "Think it over I will."

"This meeting is concluded," said Windu, motioning for them to leave the room.

Adriana walked out of the room and down the hallway, not sure where her feet were taking her. She walked towards the stairs that lead up to the meditation room, her head buzzing with everything she had learned.

She pushed open the door and sank onto one of the cushions, her head in her hands. "Hello master," said a voice from the corner. She looked up to see a very handsome Jedi in dark robes looking at her from the corner.

"Hello Anakin," she said, moving to lean against the wall, "Why weren't you at the council?"

He shrugged, "No reason to go. No reason not to. Either way, the right thing can't be done. The Separatists need to be silenced, and I don't mean discrediting them."

"Dangerous talk Anakin," Adriana said softly, "Watch that tongue, it'll get you in trouble."

"It already has," he said with a seductive smile.

"Oh Ani," said Adriana with a laugh, "If you don't get kicked out of the Jedi order you'll do great things."

They laughed, the sound sounding eerie in the silence of the room.

"I've never known anyone like you Adriana," said Obi Wan, pushing open the door, "When you're not sneaking off you're disturbing the peace! How you got to be a Jedi…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she said, standing up and walking over to the door. "Ani, are you coming?"

He shook his head, "I'll see you two later. Until then masters."

The two of them walked in silence until they reached the hallway where Adriana's room was.

"Your padwan is going to get into trouble," she said, looking over the balcony at the Jedi on the main floor.

"How so?" asked Obi Wan, running his hand through his hair.

"His mouth. One of these days its going to get him killed. Just now he was talking to me about how we should kill the Separatist leaders! Just as calm as could be, as if we were talking about it over Jawa juice!"

Obi Wan placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down the balcony. "I don't know what to do with him. He's so headstrong, and his powers are near rivaling mine. He's never had a father, so I feel like I need to lead him." He pounded his fist against the cold marble railing, "But it's so hard!"

Adriana smiled sardonically, "Did you think it would be easy?"

Obi Wan shook his head, "But I didn't think it would be this hard either."

Adriana walked over to her room and opened the door, "See you tomorrow."

Her friend smiled and used the force to shut the door for her.

---x---

With a snap Adriana woke up, a numbness coming from her arm. "What the?" she began, looking down at her left arm.

"Calm down honey," said the nurse, "We had to start feeding you through the drip because you wouldn't wake up."

With a snort she turned away from her arm and looked out the window at the bright May sunshine streaming through her window.

"Dear you have a visitor," said the nurse with a smile.

"Who is it?" she asked, turning to look hopefully at the door.

"A young man by the name of Andy," she said, opening the door to reveal a young man with dark hair standing in the doorway.

"Sis," he said, entering the ward and walking over to her bed.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the nurse, walking out of the ward.

"Hey Andy," said Adriana, giving her brother a hug, "How're things at home?"

He shrugged and sat down on the side of her bed, "Quiet I guess. I miss you. Mom's been drinking a lot since the accident."

"So that's what we're going to call it now?" she said, looking her younger brother in his ice blue eyes.

"Ya," he said, running his hands through his long hair, "Look sis-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly, "Please Andy."

He nodded, "Here, I brought you something you might like." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and passed it to her.

Adriana took it with trembling hands. Opening the box she found a small necklace nestled in tissue paper. There was a small ruby hanging on the end of the silver chain. "Thank you so much!" she said, giving her brother a hug and pulling it over her head.

"Hey listen I've gotta jet," he said, standing up, "But it was great seeing you."

Adriana smiled at her brother and waved as he walked out the door.

"Andy," she said, "Did mom…. Ask about me?"

Her brother shook his head and shut the door of the ward.

With a sigh Adriana pulled on her necklace and shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter one. I hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews i'll keep it going. Anyway, ideas are welcome in the reviews.

Sammy


End file.
